Right Here Waiting
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: She was abandoned near the village of Konoha, with no where to turn to the Hokage provides her with a home. This is just a story of her adventures with the rookies of Konoha. ShikamaruxOCxSasuke


I agree, I might have a few quirks.. To say, I may or may not have a uncontrollable hate towards them. Yes, yes I understand it really isn't normal per se, but who could you blame? Me? No, blame the fucking story line that infuriates me so much. I despise how Naruto played out...

* * *

I was abandoned; left alone to defend myself in this world at such a young age.. Pretty much what they told me when I found myself in this village of ninjas. My background was a mystery; my family I hardly knew of and the things I had done before ending up here was all gone. They say it's amnesia, deep down it just wasn't that.. Someone didn't want anyone knowing my past. They hid it well, of that, I'm impressed.

And looking up from my spot, I swear to god if Naruto fell forward, their lips would..

"Hey, Uchiha, come here for a minute." I said, nonchalantly.. Just as Naruto had indeed fallen over by he mistake of another student. I looked up at Sasuke as he looked down at me, annoyed, he did listened.. I wondered why.

"What is it?" He asked, ignoring the glances around us.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you would get up and come to me." I grinned, going back to my work as he balled up his fist and headed back towards his seat and saying something about 'Fuck you', somewhere in that category.

"I will, Sasuke.." I said, and he turned back towards me.

"What'd you say?"

"You said, 'Fuck you'. And someday, hopefully, I will.." He gave me his best glare, I didn't intentionally wanted to fuck him in the future or even like him, I just like messing with the young Uchiha.. I stared around us as everyone seems to be staring at the both of us, I got glares from the girls and the guys snickered, knowing well that I was only ridiculing Sasuke.

"How dare you say such things to Sasuke-kun?" A few girls shouted, one of them being a certain pink-haired smartass.

"How dare I say such things to Sasuke-kun?" I sarcastically cried, "Would you like to see the drawing I drew just to give you a picture of what it'd look like? His hot body against my own cool, soft skin.." All I drew was two stick people that seemed to be kissing, haha and one of the stick figures had a dick, and the other boobs.

I knew Sasuke was just as embarassed, since they didn't get this 'talk' yet, what with the birds and bees. I pretty know what adults do.. Don't ask. "You're so disgusting!" Someone shouted behind me, I arched a brow at a blonde who said it, Ino Yamanaka.

"Well, if I'm so 'disgusting' then why do you like him for, huh? You'll end up marrying him and fucking him, so taking his virginity is also a part of, you know, liking him. So don't call me disgusting, alright? I like messing with him.. is all, cuz it's fun to see him get flustered." I stared up, seeing the Uchiha cool as ever.

"You talk too much, kid.." Was all he spoke before he went back to his seat, I knew very well that underneath that cold exterior was a blubbering idiot, looking for words to as why, I, Kairai would say such things to him.. Maybe I'm mistaken.

And before I could say anything else, Iruka had arrived in the class, holding test papers.. Shit, I forgot to study again.

- x -

I woke up immediately, knowing full well what day it was.. I stared at my calender long and hard, hoping it wasn't THAT day. Any day but THAT day, and I groaned, angrily as I saw the words 'Exam day' in big wide words say on that small box. I sighed, my hands over my eyes as I made it to the kitchen, better get something to eat.. I suppose.

I killed time after eating, pretty soon I hear a knock on my door. I sighed, getting off the couch and opening the door, "Oh, it's you.." I mumbled, looking at Shikamaru Nara.. He hangs around me a lot after, you know, we sit next to each other or something. I'm kind of not in class when I'm physically in class, makes you wonder why I got such a good grade, huh?

"Let's get to school.." He drawled out, and he walked before me towards the academy. I made sure I didn't leave anything on and locked the door, catching up with the lazy boy. I looked at him curiously, he was up early.

"You're up early.." I said.

"Well, you see.. You don't have a mother." He ended that converstion pretty quick.

I pouted at his comment, "I fucking hate you.." He wasn't in the mood to talk, and he just spoiled mine. What a friend.

But pretty soon we were at the academy and he stopped, which made me stopped and I look at him, kind of confused. "We're gonna be ninjas pretty soon, don't get cocky and get killed quickly, you hear?"

I laughed, knowing what he was really getting at. "Shikamaru Nara, you're weird sometimes.. I won't die so easily." And I went inside, unaware of the look the Nara boy was giving me.

I closed my eyes, unsure of myself while I stood before the examiners.. Shit, why is that we have to do something like a clone jutsu? I mean seriously, couldn't they have done something much easier for me? Okay I will admit now that I can't fully control my chakra, I mean there are moments that I'll make a breakthrough.. Mostly in front of people, other times, I suck pretty bad.

"How did you do?" Shikamaru asked as I stepped into the classroom.

With a face looking glum, he raised a brow at me and suddenly I shouted, "I FUCKING PASSED, BITCHES!" I laughed, holding up my headband. The Nara sighed, picking in his ear, "Oops, that was a bit too loud, huh?" I asked, sheepishly.

I sat down at the back, and Sasuke, who just came from the exam room walked towards me, holding onto his head band. He sat next to me, not saying anything but he turned towards me. "You passed.." He sounded like he was a bit amazed.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" I asked, sounding peeved.

"Nothing.. I didn't think you could control your chakra." He said, looking away now.

I stared at him, does he know about the.. I touched my wrist, feeling the chakra bracelets and looked towards the Uchiha. Did he knew about my massive chakra levels? When I take it off, it leaves everything surrounding me feel heavier than usual. The medics say that it's because I don't know to control it yet.. So they gave me these, it restricted me and my abilities.

"Kairai.." I hear Shikamaru call my name, and I look up towards his seat. "Sit next to me." I complied, leaving behind the Uchiha in his spot. I glanced back at the Uchiha, seeing he was glaring at Shikamaru, and I looked to Shikamaru seeing that he was glaring where Sasuke sat...

I didn't say anything and I looked away, wondering what got between them.. They seriously make me worry sometimes.

The very next day we came back, Iruka had told us we'd be put into groups of three plus a jounin who would be our teacher, but he also said that there was an uneven numbers of students, one team would have a group of four. I looked to Shikamaru, who turned to me, "Let's just hope we're in the same team.."

"Yeah," I smiled, "I don't want to be put into a team with just about anybody.."

Iruka started calling the groups, "Team seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kairai and Sasuke Uchiha-" I just blinked at the group pairing, "Team eight, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame," I looked at Shikamaru, I sighed as he just looked at me, shrugging. "Team ten, Chouji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara."

I sit there that afternoon, waiting with my 'team'.. What bad luck, I mean seriously, why does this happen to me? I stared at the others, Naruto was doing something near the door and Sakura stared at Sasuke, that's not creepy at all. And Sasuke just looked far off, so.. I pushed him off his seat which made Sakura pretty annoyed and Naruto laugh.

"Why'd you do that for?" He said, trying pretty hard not to yell at me.

"Well, I don't have enough people skills to, like, communicate right, so yeah.." I slowly said, holding out my hand as he took it, I pulled him but I did it a little too hard as he bumped into me. I almost fell on my ass, but Sasuke put his arm around my waist, catching me before I could fall. I'm not sure is to why he had done that, but it felt awkward, very awkward. I heard both Sakura and Naruto mutter something, and I pulled away from the Uchiha, "Aha ha, yeah.. uh thanks."

Sasuke went back to sitting down in his seat while I looked outside, wondering where was Shikamaru this minute.

And after we met Kakashi sensei, we went somewhere, not sure where the hell we were. "So since we're a team, we need to know some things about yourself, starting with you." He pointed to Naruto who went on to say he liked ramen and hated jerks; Sakura indicated she was into a certain guy, queue staring at Sasuke. Sasuke said he wanted revenge on a person he once knew, and he disliked everything.

"Okay, you next.." He points to me, and I huffed.

"Well, if you must know, my name is Kairai, I like to someday control my chakra and I disliked that I can't use it properly, and my goal is to like, kick every ninja's ass so I would, somehow be king of this world-"

"You mean queen." Sakura corrected.

"No, I mean king because queens don't get to do as much things as kings do, okay?"

"You're weird." She states.

"Oh la di da, when did you realize that?" I turned away, "And I also dislike pink haired bitches that THINK they know everything, if they did, wouldn't you realize that Uchiha DOES NOT like you at all."

"True..." Sasuke said.

"Well.. well.. he doesn't like you either." She was close to being in tears.

"Okay, okay, enough already.." Kakashi sighed, I don't think he could handle us.

"I don't even like him, and stop crying, you big baby. He's just a boy, why is it girls like you depict your lives around a boy? Become a strong kuniochi instead of tryna get a guy into your fucking pants?" I shouted at her, okay that was pretty mean but y'know, she's totally like that around him.

Sakura didn't say anything, Naruto TRIED to comfort but she told him to get lost. Sasuke was totally quiet, and wasn't really paying attention to anything. Kakashi sighed, exasperated, already he was fed up with us, and I, I just smiled. "So, what do we do now?" I asked, getting back to why we were here.

"Okay, we'll meet at training ground seven, at six am. Be here sharp, we're doing an excerise and also, don't eat breakfast." And poof, he disappeared.

"Don't eat breakfast, what the fuck does he think I am? Anorexic, I need FOOD in the morning if I'm ever going to get out of bed!"

"Kid.." I turn to Sasuke, "Shut up." I pouted at him and looked away, sometimes he really was a jerk.

"Sasuke." He looked to me too, "You're a jerk." And I walked off, leaving my idiot teammates to do their own thing.

The next day..

So maybe I did got lucky, I held onto a bell while I waited for the others to chase around Kakashi-sensei, I mean seriously.. I tripped, by accident, and caught a bell. Haha, I am seriously awesome but wait, I looked to see Naruto falling for a trap and I didn't say anything to him. I waited for a while, and boing, he was tied up by the legs hanging from a tree. Okay, my teammates are dumbasses. I stared around, okay, I'm pretty bored, how long do we stay here.

I took out a kunai and started carving the stumps you used for training, yeah.. After a couple of hours, everyone came back one by one to the spot I was at.

"Hey, you're guys back... I was pretty bored here, ya know. You could have at least given me something to do other than carve this here, stump." I mean seriously, being creative is pretty hard. I held out a wood chip, yeah that was what was left of my 'carving.' Haha.

Sasuke, Sakura and I got to eat some lunch and I stared at Naruto who was tied to the stump and I felt kind of sorry for him while he was complaining about his stomach. "You won't make a big deal if I give you half of my lunch, right? Because if you do, I'll kick your ass all the way to Timbuktu.. wherever that is." I gave him my half of my lunch, grudgingly as I glared at him. I was so hungry..

And I cut his rope off too, just because I wasn't going to feed him and the other followed, giving half their lunch to Naruto until the sky grew dark and Kakashi popped up before us, looking scary as shit. While the three didn't say anything but stared at him, I got up and punched his face. "God damn sensei, don't creep kids out like that!" He stumbled back a bit, and shook his head. "I told you not to feed Naruto anything..." He replied.

"So, you're telling us to starve our fellow teammate? That's what your saying, huh? That's fucking bullshit.." Kakashi looked at me sternly, "Yeah yeah, whatever, but it's not right leaving your teammate behind. It's immorale, that even if they may be in trouble or not, we still gotta go back to get them back, because as shinobis we sort of, not really, promised to ourselves we'd protect those that we could in time of need. So yeah.. fuck what a few hokages or whatever say."

Kakashi didn't say anything at first, but then he smiled, "You all pass." I just stared at him dumbfoundedly, realizing what he said to us.

"Say it again?" I asked.

"You four passed; those that leave their teammates behind are worse than scum." He said, I nodded and waited for a while.

"Well, I'm going home I was suppose to meet Shikamaru.. somewhere." That was a lie, I just like visiting him unexpectedly.

I did find Shikamaru so yeah, we went for a walk. We met up with Chouji along the way so we went to the park together.

"That's how I passed!"

"And your proud about it..?"

I was about to eat a chip when I stopped myself, looking at the Nara, "Shut up and yes, yes I am proud about my accidental winning, okay? Is that so bad?" I asked, eating the chip angrily. He looked at me, putting his hand on top of my head and messing up my hair, he smiled at me.

"I guess I'm proud of you too then."

"Me too." Chouji agreed.

"Chouji's nicer than you Shikamaru, at least he didn't say 'I guess'." And he lied down on the grass, Chouji sat while eating his chips. He allowed me to have a chip as long as I don't yell too much or swear. The three of us looked up at the sky, "Do you think we'll stay together forever...?"

I still looked at the sky, "Sometimes.. People die or run away from home, do you think that.. as rookies, we'd be able to.. stick together, like family?" I asked, looking to the two boys now.

They glanced at each other, and looked back at me. They didn't say anything right away, and I looked up again.. A felt sad and my heart became heavy as I thought of us dying. So I stood up, confusing the two, "No matter what happens, I'mma save us all... I won't ever let anything happen to any of you." I promised, smiling back at the two. "I promise with all my heart."

- x -

It was strange to find myself standing on this small bridge, with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.. "Where is that fucking sensei of ours? Seriously, he was late at the first meeting and right now? He's fucking annoying.." I growled, sitting myself on the bridges' rails.

"Kairai.. Shut up." Sasuke responded. I didn't reply, instead I had looked towards the Uchiha and seen that he was looking at me stranegly, not in that same way you look at a person annoyed. But more of like, you confuse me kind of look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I was pretty annoyed, he looked away and shrugged off my question. And even Naruto, that dimwit, was looking at me too.

"Kairai, are you alright? Do you have a fever?" He put his hand over my forehead, it was flustering when people look at you for no reasons at all..

"Get lost, Naruto.." I retorted, pushing the blonde away from me, sometimes he was annoying.. The blonde pouted at me, and I raise a brow at him.

"People would like you a lot better if you were nicer. I don't know how Shikamaru puts up with you.."

Insulted, I turn my back towards them, "I don't need to be liked, how is that going to make me stronger?" I asked, glancing back with a glare, "I would rather die than be nice to any of you.."

Both Sakura and Naruto frowned at me, at times I had wish they invented guns.. Boom! Pow! There goes most of Naruto's blood and brain matter everywhere, woo! Luckily for him, I haven't the know how of making such weapons..

"Hey there.." A silver-haired man appeared before us, smiling.

"You fucking motherfucker son of a bitch, you fucking keep us waiting just cuz you want more money! You're a bastard, get a fucking job that allows you to be late!"

Everyone looked at me, dumbfounded as to how I could speak so quickly and offensively in such a few seconds.

"You'll catch more flies with honey than-"

"FUCK YOUR PHILOSOPHY, OLD MAN!" I turned away, pretty much making him shut up.

- x -

I sweeped the steps in front of Yamanaka's flowers, I was pretty bored early so I went out for a walk and I met Ino. She said she was busy with others things, and asked if I had nothing better to do today than I should help her with the shop and being the nice person I was, I agreed.

"Why the hell do people buy flowers anyhow?" I asked, after sweeping the front steps and finding myself behind the counter WITH Ino. We weren't friends or anything, I just needed time to kill and hanging around annoying people was a thing I like doing these days.

"Well, it's to show you care about the person.. plus, giving a flower means something more than just a simple flower. Like, take this yellow rose, you would give to someone who was in the hospital." I nodded, listening to her.. "Or this red rose, to show that the person you gave it that you care.." She said, kind of blushing and eyes closed.

"You're thinking about giving it to Sasuke, right? Well, sometimes I don't think he's interested in anyone.." I muttered, looking away nonchalantly.

"Shut up, Kairai, he DOES have to revive his clan-"

"You dreaming about doing him anytime soon, then?" I asked, kind of abrupt. She ends up slapping my shoulder, telling me I shouldn't be so brash or I'd end up alone.

"So..." She starts off, "What do you think about Shikamaru-kun?" I looked at her, like she was nuts or some sort.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I see you two hang around often, you two go to school together.. and you guys sit next to each other in class." She states.

"Well, we're friends that's why.. Why, what are you thinking about in that sick, twisted mind of yours?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She replied, changing the subject. "So, about Sasuke.. Does he say anything unusual to you?" She asked, a little more curious.

"Huh? Oh no, we just talk about training and getting stronger.. But, remember exam day?" I asked, and she nodded, "I was looking at the two and they both were like.. looking angry with each other. Did they fight? I mean, it's kind of funny to see Shikamaru.. doing anything but sleep. But this was after Shikamaru told me to sit next to him, because you know Sasuke, he can be a total bore to sit with. I mean seriously-"

"Wait, what? Sasuke and Shikamaru, fighting?" She asked, kind of not believing what I had just said.

"Well, I'm not sure.. But lately, they give each other the evil eye!" I pulled down the skin under my eye, just to show her what I meant.

She didn't say anything at first, but smiled at me. "Well, Kairai.. Good luck, you're going to need it in the years coming."

I stare at her strange, but she was off in her own world... A customer came in, and I totally forgot the whole subject.

- x -

While on another stroll, I sighed walking by myself.. when Naruto pops out of a tree. Almost giving me a heartache, "You dumbass, don't just pop out of nowhere.. You nearly gave me a heartache." The blonde laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he began talking.

"Well, I was looking for you because we have another meeting with Kakashi. We're going on a mission pretty soon, that's what Kakashi said and he was like, it's to the Mist country or something. He'll tell you, so come on, let's get to the meeting place." He ran off before me..

"Mist country?" I asked no one, and began walking after the blond boy. "Why in hell are we going to Mist country for?"

Something caught my attention, there was three other kids, possibly a year older than me, possibly. I presume they were waiting for their sensei, or something and pretty soon, I'm watching as the two guys start fighting. The girl notices me, waving me down.. I don't really want to talk right now.

But she came over to me, "Hi," She said, still looking at the two boys battle.

"Do they normally do this.. everyday?" I asked, I see these two around.. They don't seem to be friends at all, what with all the fights.

"Oh yeah, pretty much, that's Rock Lee and the other is Neji." She smiled at me, "So you're one of the rookies right?"

"Rookies?" I asked.

"Yeah; I really wanted to meet this Kairai person, she's one of the rookies too. Heard she's pretty strong and gots plenty of chakra... Pretty too." She seemed kind of disappointed about something, "People say she's gonna be pretty strong in the future; and she's quite a looker, she even has Uchiha Sasuke tagging along her."

I really didn't know how to tell her that I was that same Kairai.. I'm not that pretty, or even strong. Who keeps saying these lies for? But anyway, and Sasuke hanging 'round me? Of course he would have to, we're on the same team!

"Okay, don't be alarmed.. I'm Kairai, I'm not as great and pretty as everyone says. Me with Sasuke, it's only because we're on the same team and about this who strong thing; Yeah, I couldn't even punch you passed that rock," I pointed to a rock just a couple of feet away from me. "And yeah, the whole chakra thing is true though, but I can't work it properly. I haven't the know how of balancing it out yet."

"Oh.." She was totally shocked.

"You alright? Oh look," I pointed to the two boys who had stop fighting with each other. They were paying their attentions to me now, and the one with long brown hair just stared at me. I looked away, "Well, bye, your friend creep the shit out of me and I have a mission." I left quickly.

"Where the hell were you?" I rolled my eyes at the Uchiha. And I sat on the rails again, seeing that Kakashi made it before I did. Incredible.

"Well, if you must know, I met a few genins, I guess.. Pretty weird bunch, if you ask me but onto other matters, what is this that we're going to Mist country, huh?" I asked, looking to the gray-haired shinobi.

"Hmm, now that you mention about it, we were given a C-rank mission.. On account of Naruto pleading the Hokage himself, but we're to escort this man," He points to some old geezer who looked like something crawled up his ass, "To the Mist country, he's the village's bridgemaker."

I nodded, "We go now? This guy, you know, this genin, yeah.. he was creepily staring at me. And I don't find that.. appropriate."

"I hope you had packed up enough things for a few days, I DO hope Naruto had told you to do that before we met up again." I glared to the blonde, seeing that he was grinning, he forgot.

"No, but I can do it quick." He didn't get a chance to say anything before I was home and stuffing all the things I could in a knapsack. And I raced back, "Well, I-" I stared at the Hatake, seeing he had packed me some things. "Fuck you, Kakashi-sensei!"

And I threw away my knapsack, and took the one he had. "You're such a bastard, you could have at least said something before I ran off, you know."

"He tried." Sasuke intervened.

"Well, then go fuck yourself, Sasuke." And we were off.

- x -

I dropped my things on the floor, feeling sad as the images of that mission was still fresh in my head.. Poor Haku and Zabuza-san, they were incredible shinobis, even if they were the enemies. I liked them very much, and the way they died.. Was kind of honorable. Some day I wanted to die like that, not that does mean I want to die early. Maybe after I have get married, have kids and thye grow up enough to watch themselves... Then I can die a honorable death, or something.

Someone had knocked on my door, I opened it to see Kiba. "Oh, hi.. how'd you know I was back?" I asked, leaving the door open and grabbing my back pack and dumping it into my room.

"Oh I saw Naruto, he said you were home. He looked a bit sad, why's that?"

"Don't tell anyone but we were on an A-rank mission, so pretty much yeah.. But we were happy about that, it was just how it ended that made us all kind of sad."

"Why, what happened?" Kiba asked, sitting on my couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Well these two S-class ninjas attacked us, they were the enemy but for enemy's.. I thought they were cool." I laughed, as he looked at me strange.

Kiba nodded, "That's nice.. anyways, you want to go for a walk? I have Akamaru, plus you need a pick-me-up after that drag mission of yours." He smirked, holding out Akamaru who came out of his jacket. I sighed, looking at him and agreed, we left after locking the door.

Kiba told me a few couple stories about his missions, telling me that he's been working on a few new jutsus his mother taught him and other things going around the village. And I told him about the strange things happening with Sasuke and Shikamaru, and how they'd act weird around me. He made fun of me, saying that they were probably fighting over me and stuff.

"Ew, why would they do that? We're friends.. right?"

"Sure.. you can say that." We stopped, "But this thing with Sasuke, does he try anything? If he does, you better tell me!" He said, pretty angry.

"Uh sure..." Looking at the Inuzuka strangely... Seriously, I am worried.

- x -

Ino looked at me, "So how was your oh-so-special A-rank mission?"

"Well, the it was hard because we thought it was just a simple escort mission, that's all. Turns out, the bridge builder was being chased down by this ugly, short guy and he didn't want a bridge. So, he send out some S-class ninjas at us, which turns out to be Haku and Zabuza-san.. During our last battle, that evil short guy went against Zabuza and Haku; so, they Zabuza killed them but Haku had died protecting him." I looked down, "Haku meant so much to Zabuza-san and he just found this out, Haku wasn't only his tool of destruction, no.. he was something more. And.. They died side by said." I looked to Ino, I didn't noticed my eyes were misting.

"A-Are you crying?" She asked, worried.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, "What? Me, cry? No! I just got something in my eye.." That was a lie, but still seeing me cry was totally rare since I didn't do any crying. That was.. feminine-like.

"Oh okay..." She sounded like she didn't believe me.

"It's true, and I'm sticking with that story!"

"Whatever.. So did anything else happen on the trip? Did Sasuke try anything?" She asked, ecstatic now. "You guys were alone a whole week, of course something would have happen." She grinned, knowing something up with me.

"We weren't alone.. and even if we ever did get alone time, I would run a whole country AWAY from that creep!" I exclaimed, looking away. "Sasuke Uchiha and I are NOT together or dating, or whatever. We're teammates, that's all!"

She looks at me, squinting her eyes at me, "You're lying, Kairai Yamanaka!" I had no last name, if you realized so.. They could call my last name anything, I wouldn't mind.

"Don't say that! It's just Kairai, and we did nothing!" I shouted back and before I could think it, Ino tackled me and she was on top of my stomach, holding out a nail filer to me.

"If you don't tell me right now, Kairai, I will file your eyebrows and tear every piece of hair off your scalp!"

I held my hands over my eyebrows, "No! No! You can't do that! That's not fair!" I shouted, and she gave me an evil smile, and I felt uneasy.. "Fine I'll tell!" And she smiled in victory, I really liked my hair. "S-Sasuke and I, well.. he kissed me. But then, then he tried to put his hand underneath my shirt and.. after that I ran away." I rubbed my shoulder in insecurity, that day made me feel awkward around the Uchiha and days afterwards.

"Are you serious?" She asked, giddly now and making a weird face to me, like in between fascination and awe. It creeped me out. I nodded and she went off, asking question after question. I sighed, getting bored of this conversation.

"Okay, okay I can see that you're bored but one last question, how did it feel when he kissed you?"

I looked at her strange, it was pretty weird how girls can be fools about kisses and other things like that.. "I'm not sure? I mean, I barely remember it even more.."

"What? But a first kiss is suppose to be special!"

I nodded, but.. that wasn't my first kiss, and inwardly, I felt flush. "Well, that's what you get for believing in the wondrous first kiss illusion."

"Maybe it's because you REALLY don't like Sasuke.." She summed it up.

"Well, I haven't hit puberty yet so.. Maybe that's why I don't feel those feelings." I added. She agreed with that stupid logic..

"Do you like him though?"

I looked at Ino with a glare, "I don't know.. hey, did you know that..." I went off telling her a story about what I had learned during the trip.

- x -

PLEASE REVIEW. ...what can I say, I'm a review whore.


End file.
